


We don't want paw print pattern carpet.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Teen Wolves, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, but probably suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has somehow become the go to for pack naps.</p><p>Stiles is a trans guy.<br/>Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't want paw print pattern carpet.

“Stiles get your ass downstairs right now!”

Oh shit thought Stiles as he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. He rolled over to get a look at the  alarm clock on his bedside table. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

He’d thought that he had set his alarm for an hour before his dad got back. But nope no alarm. And now his dad was home before he had managed to clean up downstairs.

He checked his room to make sure he was the only one left in there. Thanking whatever deities that were on his side that morning that he was.

“Stiles Stilinski!” His dad yelled up the stairs again somehow managing to sound even angrier then before.

Stiles scrambled out of bed and wrestled his way into a binder before grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on as he ran down the stairs.

“Dad I can explain.” He began as soon as he reached the last step.

“Can you Stiles?” He stood with hands on hips and eyebrows raised. Stiles noticed that he hadn’t taken his gun belt off yet and gulped.

***

Around 2am the night before Stiles had been woken by a scratching at the front door. Drearily had got up and opened the door without thinking to check who it was first.

Before he knew it there was a pack of wolves running around the house. And by the time he’d woken up enough to realise what was going on the floors were already covered in muddy paw prints.

"Guys!" Stiles complained "How many times? We don't want paw print pattern carpet, if we did, we would have bought some."

He jumped out of the way as a sandy wolf ran past but didn’t manage to avoid the darker coated wolf chasing after them. All the wolves were about crotch height and Stiles had been ran into enough times now to be thankful that he hadn’t been born with a dick. That would really hurt considering the speeds the wolves could get up to. How they didn’t manage to avoid him with all the extra special wolfy senses they had he would never know.

Stiles sighed and shuffled to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. The darkest wolf was hovering round his feet so Stiles lifted a bowl down from the cupboard and began filling it with water. Once it was filled Stiles sat sown cross-legged on the floor leaning against a cupboard. He carefully placed the bowl next to his leg managing not to spill its contents everywhere.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles said tiredly as he began to stroke the wolf’s head. Derek began lapping from the bowl and Stiles continues to pet his head. Derek finally stopped drinking when the bowl was half empty and he walked round to curl up in Stiles’ lap so he could be stroked properly. Derek was like a hot water bottle in Stile’s lap. The warmth combined with the softness of Derek’s fur had Stiles nearly falling back to sleep right there on the floor of the kitchen. Derek was becoming sleepy too, lulled by the comforting repetitive motion of the stroking. His mind had also calmed from being close to Stiles, his wolf was no longer had to worry about whether he was okay or not and could just relax. Or relax as much as a wolf ever did. His ears were still listening out for any disturbance and he was hyper aware of Stiles’ heartbeat.

But before they could fall completely asleep the others came looking for them. They had given up on their games and bean to nuzzle Stile’s instead. Stiles sighed and nudged Derek off his lap so he could get bowls of water for the rest of the pack.

 

It was an hour before Stiles had managed to get the wolves settled. They were all splayed out in a large pile on the floor of his bedroom. All except Derek. He was curled up on Stiles’ bed waiting for Stiles to join him. An exhausted Stiles flopped into bed and curled up with Derek still in wolf form.

***

It wasn’t like this was the first time it had happened. But usually the pack didn’t make so much of a mess. Or if they did Derek would get them all to wake up early and help clean the house before Stiles’ dad got back from his night shift. Often it was just Derek who came to spend the night which was a hell of a lot more manageable. This time Stile’s supposed they must have all slept in with no alarm to wake them. Derek would have woken up when his dad pulled in the drive and ushered the whole back out of the window and into the woods without being spotted by the Sherriff.

Stiles guessed that it was their wolfy instincts wanting to be with the whole pack even if one of those pack members was human. He had asked Derek about it once but he’d just blushed, muttered something about pack and quickly made his escape. He didn’t usually mind but Stiles had no idea how he was going to explain the mess to his dad.

 

“Uuuh well you see.” Stiles scratched his head and coughed to try buy some thinking time. “It was Scott. He had, well Deaton, at the vets they got a group of dogs in. And Scott was taking them for a walk last night. He stopped by to ask for some water but the dogs got loose and..” Stiles gestured to the paw prints all over the floor.

“Is that so.” Stiles wasn’t sure his dad believed him.

“Yeah, would I lie to you dad? Don’t answer that. You can ring Scott if you don’t believe me!”

“Maybe you should ring Scott and get him to help you clean all this mess up. Because you’re not leaving this house until you do.”

Stiles sighed but supposed this was hardly a punishment as he would have done it anyway. He suspected that his dad was suspicious that something was going on and had been for a while. He probably thought Stiles would tell him when he was good and ready to. Or maybe he just wanted to stay out of whatever craziness Stiles had got himself wound up in. Either way Stiles was hugely grateful.


End file.
